Maneras de levantar a Mjolnir
by Deih
Summary: Según Anthony Edward Stark. Claramente, no podría fallar. / Serie de Drabbles
1. ¡Las capas!

Revolvió su café, analizando a ambos seres frente a él como si tratara de descubrir algún código secreto. Visión estiraba su mano para tomar el martillo de Thor, mismo que éste le pasaba. Y Tony, sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina, los observaba como todo un acosador-maniático, intentando descifrar _por qué ellos sí y él no._

Hasta que una idea iluminó su mente y, como todo niño que acaba de descubrir su próximo plan a llevar a cabo, corrió directo a su taller con café en mano, a la espera de que su objetivo se durmiera y la Torre quedara desierta. Esta vez le fue muy difícil concentrarse, estando con el corazón latiendo a mil gracias al ultra-perfecto-magnífico plan que se le ocurrió.

Imitando a los espías salió de su escondite, caminando con la espalda pegada a la pared. Obviamente, cualquiera que pasara podría verle, era un tremendo fracaso; aunque claro, siendo Tony Stark, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

Thor se encontraba desparramado en el sillón, dormido y balbuceando cosas raras, cosas raras que involucraban a Loki, por lo que pudo escuchar.

Para no tener un nuevo trauma, hizo oídos sordos y tomó la capa del Dios, atándola alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa triunfante. Solamente Odinson y Visión podían levantar el martillo, y eso era —¿cómo no lo notó antes?— ¡Porque ambos llevaban capas! Tan claro como el agua y él, un súper genio, no lo pudo ver.

Se acercó a Mjolnir y, tomándola con firmeza, comenzó a tirar de ella. Incluso llegó a colocar uno de sus pies sobre el sofá para hacer aún más fuerza, pero no había caso, ¡no se movía ni un milímetro!

Un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios al no estarlo consiguiendo, y bastó solo una distracción para que sus manos resbalaran y terminaran soltándose del objeto, cayendo hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que estuvo empleando para levantarlo.

—¡MIERD-!

Tal vez las capas no eran el motivo.


	2. En nombre del Señor

Bien, puede ser que antes no haya resultado. También puede ser que casi se rompió la columna por haber caído con tal fuerza hacia atrás; ¡Pero eso no significaba que no era digno o que no podía levantar el maldito martillo!

Carraspeó un par de veces, acomodando su túnica y la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, quedando en el centro del reactor que le permitía seguir viviendo. En una de sus manos, la Biblia descansaba, estando abierta en una página al azar. Mientras que, en la mano que tenía disponible, llevaba una pequeña botella con agua bendita.

Y como no faltaba, Mjolnir se encontraba frente a él. Allí, sobre la mesa, como si estuviera burlándose de su inteligencia.

—Stark, no creo que... —Steve intentó hablar, una gran gotita bajando por su sien ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

—¡Shhh! —calló Tony— Verás como funciona, estos son simples trucos. Seguro a la barbie la bautizaron o algo así —se encogió de hombros, comenzando a leer los párrafos del _sagrado libro_ —. Confía en el Señor con todo tu corazón y no te apoyes en tu propia intelige-... ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Dah! —lanzó la Biblia _sin querer_ a la cabeza de Steve, el cual debido a su distracción lo recibió de lleno. Soltó un quejido, sobando su sien con el ceño fruncido, ¡Le había dolido!— Lo siento, ya sabes, cosas del Señor —se burló el millonario.

Se acercó al martillo maldito, rociándolo con agua bendita una y otra vez. Los párrafos no servían, ¿Cómo no apoyarse en su inteligencia? Jamás entendería a los Dioses, seguro había otra manera.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó cual niño, volviendo a tomar el mango de Mjolnir para intentar levantarla. E hizo fuerza como la vez anterior, tanta que su rostro terminó del mismo color que las cerezas que Pepper rechazó.

Casi, _casi_ , estaba seguro que un poco más y lo lograb-...

—¡AH! —fracaso. Terminó cayendo hacia atrás otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión Steve logró sostenerlo a tiempo. Una verdadera lástima que Tony hubiera empleado demasiada fuerza en su intento por levantar a Mjolnir, y terminara haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Un quejido de dolor retumbó en el salón, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa...¿femenina?

—¿Desde cuando tu tono de voz cambió Capi-paleta? —preguntó Tony curioso, toqueteando el rostro del súper soldado.

—Yo no fui, Stark —gruñó Steve, intentando quitarse de encima al _demonio_.

—Oh dios, ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Esta vez ambos hombres levantaron la mirada, encontrándose con una Wanda completamente roja, haciendo muecas graciosas ante su nerviosismo; sin embargo, no entendían qué demonios le sucedía.

No...enten...dían...

—¡Quítate viejo depravado!

—¡Tú eres el que está encima mío!


	3. Que lo haga tu madre

Pasó una semana y Wanda todavía no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando lo veía cerca de Steve. Maldición, ella era bruja, ¿qué no podía borrarse la memoria o algo así? Al menos que le ahorrara el momento de vergüenza —sí, vergüenza. Porque a él no le gustaba que creyeran que estaba con el Capitán, _para nada_ — y dejara de verle de esa manera.

Thor fue a asaltar la cocina —una vez más— y dejó su martillo sobre la mesa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su nuevo plan y salir victorioso.

—Tony, te he dicho qu-... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pepper frenó su regaño ante la imagen frente a ella. Y es que no todos los días veías a Tony Stark sobre la mesa, agachado y con ambas manos sobre Mjolnir para intentar levantarla. Realmente se veía...

Chiquito.

—Eh, no es lo que parece —lo primero que soltó, a veces su súper mente no funcionaba como él quería.

—Oh sí, sí es lo que parece. ¿No fuiste a la reunión por intentar levantar otra vez esa chatarra? —cuestionó más que molesta; sin embargo, y como siempre, el castaño no le prestó atención. Parecía que se le había ocurrido algo nuevo, y para mala suerte de Pepper ella estaba presente.

—Pep, eres como mi madre, ¿cierto? —preguntó con ese tono que decía, claramente, _quiero pedirte algo y lo harás._

—Soy tu asistente —respondió con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, eso, como una madre —movió su diestra, restándole importancia a la contestación de Potts—. ¿Me levantas el martillo?

—... —tal vez el _lo harás_ no aplicaba con la rubia.

Un portazo se escuchó, seguido del sonido de unos tacones alejándose con rapidez. Tony formó un puchero, al menos lo intentó.

Ah, y se salvó del regaño.


End file.
